


Twos and Threes

by Laine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laine/pseuds/Laine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when threesomes don't go exactly as planned, and bedmates may not be entirely willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twos and Threes

A sharp elbow collides with his solar plexus, and Jaime collapses back onto the mattress, a bright flash of whiteness flaring before his eyes.   
  
He reels for a moment before catching his breath. But the flint-stone has already been struck, his rage licking its way up into his chest, burning in his blood.   
  
"There, there, sweetling. No need to be rough." Cersei's voice, low and seductive, with a hint of amusement. He flicks his gaze over to the other two figures in the bed; Cersei lies on her back, golden hair fanned out over the pillows. She's bare and flawless, and in spite of the pain in his midsection, Jaime feels his cock swell once more at the sight of her.   
  
And then, of course, there's the girl- little Sansa Stark of the sword-sharp elbows. Naked as her nameday, Sansa straddles the Queen and rubs her little cunt against Cersei's, releasing a soft moan before leaning down to suckle Cersei's neck.   
  
His sister extends her hand to him, and he warily slides over- she reaches up to trace her thumb under his lip, then winds her fingers in his hair and pulls him down for a kiss-   
  
And then a harsh swat to his shoulder. Sansa's absurdly-small left hand bats at him, shooing him away as if he were a stray dog getting underfoot. As if he were the intruder here, the one who does not belong.   
  
The anger flares up within him once more, and this time, he cannot keep it from blazing.   
  
He grips the girl by the shoulders and pulls her off of Cersei before flinging her down on her back and pinning her arms to the bed. His fingertips dig mercilessly into her soft skin; she whimpers, and his cock grows even stiffer.   
  
"Jaime." There's a quiet undertone of caution in Cersei's voice when she sits up and strokes her cool fingers through his hair and over his scalp, again and again and again. The pounding in his chest slows, and he loosens his grip on the girl very slightly...   
  
But then he looks into her eyes. And what he sees- fear, to be sure, apprehension and anxiety. But beneath it all, a flicker of something that looks curiously like defiance.    
  
(She breaks the stare to glance over his shoulder at Cersei; her eyes darken with lust, and that's all he needs to see.)   
  
His fingers tense around her arms again as he leans down to claim her mouth. She writhes beneath him, trying in vain to loose her arms from his grip. Her little wolf's teeth sink into his lower lip, and he growls his pleasure before plunging his tongue past her lips and invading every crevice.   
  
A sweet, wet heat on his spine, Cersei's tongue tracing up and down- he wants inside her, but he feels the wolf girl's wetness against his cock, and it would be sweet to be inside her, too- to fuck her until she she screams, until it hurts, until she knows her place here...   
  
She's slick when he slides into her, slick and tight. She inhales sharply before mewling Cersei's name; his sister moves to her side and strokes her hand over Sansa's brow. "I'm here. I'm right here."   
  
The girl always shuts her eyes tight when he fucks her. It rather suits him; when the girl's wide blue eyes aren't fixed on her, Cersei feels more free to touch him. He kisses her deeply, tasting the heavens on her soft lips and clever tongue. He thinks that he could die like this, his mouth fused to hers, neither of them needing to draw breath again.    
  
But then a wavering little voice calls her name once more. She pulls away, and Jaime feels his heart plummet into his stomach. He watches, his thrusts quickening, as Cersei leans over Sansa and peppers gentle kisses on her brow. The girl strains her neck upward- Jaime still holds her arms, pins them fast- and latches her mouth to one of Cersei's pink nipples, nipping and sucking. Cersei tilts her head back and sighs with pleasure, and Jaime feels the hot sting return to his insides.   
  
(Those sighs belong to him, only to him.)   
  
His hips snap erratically, harder and harder and harder- Sansa gasps, then moans, then shrieks. "Jaime," Cersei says, another caution- but he can't, he won't stop. He thrusts and thrusts and then he lets go of one of her arms just long enough to pull her face away from Cersei and plant a bruising kiss on her sweet pink lips.   
  
She screams into his mouth, and he releases inside her.   
  
And then, silence.   
  
Sansa blinks up at him, her eyes wide and incredulous and horrified. When her words return to her, she starts to sputter-   
  
"You..."   
  
But then her attention shifts to Cersei. "He broke the rule."   
  
She squirms, and he releases her. He watches as she curls into Cersei's bosom and repeats her phrase again, shaking her head all the while.    
  
Cersei wraps her arms around Sansa and rocks her while whispering into her hair, "It will be well, sweetling. We'll have some moon tea made for you first thing in the morning. All will be well."   
  
The women cling to each other, soft skin against soft skin, delicate hands clasping delicate hands. Jaime waits for Cersei to send the girl back to her own chambers; he expects that he'll be chastised for his carelessness when they're alone, but he knows how to mollify her when she's cross...   
  
But the dismissal never comes. Cersei and Sansa only lie back on the pillows, entwined in each other's arms, paying absolutely no mind to the third person in bed with them.   
  
As if he were the intruder here, the one who does not belong. 


End file.
